Hux's Bride Hunting
by Watcher789
Summary: Armitage Hux is looking for a bride on a planet has a large female population.


It was time for General Armitage Hux to find himself a wife. He was in his thirties and was a general for the First Order. It was time for him to continue his legacy. He was looking for a good looking woman with a good background. She must be able to hold a conversation with him and be comfortable with his lifestyle. He searched many planets for his bride without any luck. Recently he had heard of a planet named Carndale. It was said that it held a larger female population than most. A few of his officers had found brides from there. Hopefully this would be the last planet he would have to visit to find his bride.  
"Welcome, General Hux, to our agency," the Matchmaker greeted.  
"Thank you for having me here," replied General Hux.  
"It is honor having a General at our agency. You will be matched with women that match your preferences for 30 minutes each at our local restaurant," she informed.  
"I understand." General Hux wished for less time with each woman. The first bachelorette, Felicity, would not let him speak. The fourth bachelorette, Terra, hated cats. The next bachelorette, Andrea, didn't want children. The seventh, Gina, smelled odd and was missing teeth. Nine, Megan, was pretty both in look and personality. She was definitely a front runner but he still had one more to meet. Bachelorette-ten would be the final woman before he had to make a decision. He waited until the restaurant was almost closed.  
"Here you go. This is complementary," said Alexandra. General Hux looked at her and then at chocolate cake. Both of them looked pretty good to General Hux.  
"Thank you," said the general while sporting a rare smile.  
"No problem," Alexandra replied with a returning smile.  
"You are -," replied General Hux.  
"Sir, I am going to ask you to leave," another server, Tatiana, said in a warning tone.  
"Come on, I just wanted get your information," said a rude customer.  
"I am not interested," Tatiana snaped.  
"Come on sweetie," he continued.  
"No! now leave," shouted Tatiana. He grabbed her arm while she struggled.  
"I love feisty redheads," he said in a failed seductive tone. Alexandra grabbed a broom and started to beat the man with the boom.  
"You are going to leave or I will grab something more deadly," Alexandra ordered.  
"Fine Bitch," he slurred as he stumbled out. Hux was impressed by Alexandra's skill and her bravery. He wished that some of stormtroopers were as brave as her.  
"Thanks buddy," said Tatiana in relief.  
"No problem," Alexandra replied. Tatiana went to the kitchen with dirty dishes.  
"That was very brave of you," Hux praised.  
"Well that is what you need to survive around here," Alexandra in a tired tone. General Hux was a bit shocked that she was used to this treatment.  
"Really," he asked. Alexandra laughed.  
"We have an a ban list,"  
"Oh. That is crazy," he commented as she cleared the table.  
"Yes, but I need the money and it pays well. I need it to travel," answered Alexandra before she carried dishes into the Hux finished eating his chocolate cake and waited for Alexandra to come back.  
"Here," said General Hux as he handed her a large tip.  
"Thank you so much," she gushed.  
"It's no problem when you get good service," replied General Hux somewhat smugly.  
"You have great day," said Alexandra with a smile. He left the restaurant and went back to his hotel room. He thought about the waitress Alexandra for the entire night. She pretty girl with a fierce personality. He was not impressed easily but Alexandra did. He decided that he was going to ask her to marry him. He never felt this way about a woman before. Normally, he was calm but tonight he was an emotional mess. He only got about an hour of sleep despite his attempts to sleep.  
He lurking around the restaurant that she worked at. He decided to go coffee shop with big window to watch for her. He drank coffee and watched the restaurant door. He waited for hours until he saw her with her redhaired friend enter the restaurant. He waited for the dinner rush to died down. He was nervous about proposing to her. He saw her tending the bar. It was perfect time to propose to her. The few people were in restaurant that were being served by Tatiana.  
"Hello again," Alexandra greeted.  
"Good Evening Miss Alexandra," General Hux said in a suave tone. Alexandra blushed and felt flattered.  
"How are you doing, tonight," asked Alexandra politely.  
"I am doing good. I have found a lovely woman. One that I want to marry," he hinted.  
"Oh really," she asked.  
"Yes," Hux smiled.  
"Tell me about her."  
"She is sweet woman who likes to travel," he smirked. Alexandra's face held a shocked expression.  
"Tatiana. I am going to outside with the General for a minute," shouted Alexandra.  
"Okay, don't be long, you flirt," she teased.  
"Shut up," said Alexendra. General Hux followed her like a puppy.  
"I am sorry if I gave you the wrong impression," said Alexandra.  
"What do you mean," he questioned.  
"I was trying to be nice in platonic way," Alexandra answered.  
"Oh, I really liked you," he stated.  
"You barely know me."  
"But we can get know each other," he implied.  
"I am not looking for husband," said Alexandra.  
"I am willing to wait for you,"said he offered.  
"Stop trying to force me into a relationship! That is not how relationship works," she scolded.  
"Well," he was interrupted.  
"Alex , I need your help in kitchen. Wrap up your weekly rejection fest," Tatiana called.  
"Well I hope there is no hard feelings between us," Alexandra apologized before she went inside. General Hux left the planet in humiliation. He would soon be listening to Kylo Ren's tauts. A few days passed and Alexandra received a mysterious package that held something very valuable that helped her quit her job. She along with Tatiana began to travel the galaxy.


End file.
